PEGA: Man's Only Friend
by BILLYKAPLAN666
Summary: A week after the fight at the capital, Levi goes off alone to hunt some Titans near the castle - and finds a dog. .:. Based off the anime. Two-shot.
1. one

"Take someone with you."

Levi let out a humored exhale, but there was no sign of humor in his face. "I don't need _someone with me._"

"I know," the Commander sighed, turning from the window shortly after Levi did to watch him leave. "But it would make me feel better."

The Captain stopped, cheek turned toward Erwin, for only a moment. "Do _you_ want to go, Commander?"

"I-... too busy here, Levi. So much paperwork... ask one of the soldiers," he sighed, shuffling papers (most likely related to the situation at the capital) on his desk.

Levi then continued onward.

* * *

If Eren had not still been recovering from his momentous fight, Levi wouldn't object to taking _him_ along. He went over the available soldiers in his mind. Of the few who weren't currently sticking to Eren's bedside, none of them were capable enough to handle themselves completely against a Titan; none of them would be coming along. Gunther had especially liked to come along on these _unofficial scouting_ trips - but Levi had not had company on one since he _last_ ventured out with Gunther.

Levi's eyes lowered as he caught the sun's glare after he'd mounted his horse and let it trot at its own pace away from the castle.

These trips had been kept mostly secret, but if anyone asked Erwin, he would defend its purpose as _Titan-killing practice_. Everyone knew Levi needed no practice. Eren, on the other hand... well, he supposed there would be time for practice. For now, Levi was free to have a field day with these human enemies.

The further he and his horse got from the Scouting base, the faster he made her gallop. At first he let her wander with little direction - she'd been boxed in her stall since they'd all returned from their meeting (and Eren's fight with the female Titan) at the capital a week ago, and she first had to stretch her legs. Only then would she be at her peak to bring Levi to the Titans. When he was satisfied with her gallop, he pulled the reigns toward the side. They were now far from the castle and heading toward a long-abandoned little settlement, where a Titan lingered aimlessly until he caught scent of Levi on the wind.

It was common - nothing particularly special. With a large head that was undoubtedly the largest part of its seven-meter-tall body it, frankly, _bored_ him. Still, he had to kill it. He whipped the reigns on the black Warlander before drawing his blades, waiting until the Titan was close enough to shoot the grapple-hooks into its skin.

He jumped from the saddle and was pulled upwards with the cords, swinging around the Titan to shoot the hooks into its back this time. His heart raced as wind forced his hair away from his face. He habitually retracted the grappling hooks and shot them on the opposite side of the Titan, watching as it reached out to grab him. In a matter of seconds he had swung above the nape of its neck, suspended for only a moment in the air, then came down and cut a gash into it with an incredible force.

Levi stood tall in the grass and watched as steam emitted from the gash - and slowly, the rest of its body. He turned and mounted his horse, circled around to survey the area for any more Titans, and had just began to head to the east when he heard a bark. His ear twitched and he turned his horse around.

Through the steam, he saw a very faint shadow of a creature. It was smaller than a human - so certainly not a Titan, unless he was looking at a new variety that didn't pose a threat at all.

". . .Dog?" he exhaled loudly and saw a tail wag. Levi sat still on his horse. It barked again.

A long moment passed. The wind continued to sway strands of hair from his forehead. Finally the animal became visible as it stepped closer to him through the gray veil. Its fur was a mix of brown and black, with dark circles around its eyes - like a raccoon. It was large, so much so that the Captain imagined that if it jumped, its paws would come up to his shoulders. It looked excited to see him. Levi stared, face blank as he reached back into his horse's saddlebags and pulled out a slice of bread. He tore a piece away from the mass and tossed it into the grass before the dog, watching as it eagerly searched the ground for the food. He tossed more bread to the ground.

It must've come from a village on the outskirts - or maybe escaped from inside the walls when Titans had attacked. Either way, it was friendly and hungry. It wouldn't do much in the fight against human predators, but it was against Levi's nature to turn it away. He was slightly disappointed that he had only killed one Titan before finding this dog, but his duty was now to lead it back to the castle. He did just that.

* * *

"Oh, _Leviii_!" Hange cried happily, throwing her arms around the equally excited dog. Levi walked alongside his new companion and fellow soldier, slightly drowning out her usual 'melting' over such animals as he led his horse back to the stables. He'd handed her the chunk of bread and Hange fed the dog slowly; it was eating so fast it'd choke if given too much at once. "She's so cute! Are you keeping it? ...Where are her puppies?"

Levi stopped in his tracks, was silent for a moment, then questioned, "_Her puppies?_"

"Oh, yes! _See?_" Hange gently pet under the dog's stomach, feeling along its hanging underside. "She's lactating - milk for her puppies! She gave birth recently. - Where are you going?" she called after him after he'd turned around with his horse, leading it back to the gate.

"Going to get her _puppies_."


	2. two

"What's her name?" Erwin asked lightheartedly, staring down at the dog who was being bombarded by happy miniature versions of herself.

"Pega," Levi said assuredly, then continued when he felt his Commander's eyes on him. "After the Special Operations Squad fatalities. Seemed fitting."

Petra, Erd, Gunther, Auruo. _PEGA_.

Hange had taken the puppies from his arms as soon as he'd walked through the gate. It was a challenge to bring them all back together - mostly because they relentlessly forced their saliva-covered tongues all over his hands and face. Tiny, sharp teeth had a habit of gnawing at his fingers as he tried to hold the reigns, but he ultimately gave up and let the loyal horse find its way back without direction. Then he spent a good ten minutes cleaning his face and fingers while the little dogs made a mess of the potted plants and dug at the grass near the gate.

Levi now stood next to his Commander, who had come down upon Hange's request to check out the animals. It'd been years since any of them had seen domestic canines, and she thought it a momentous event.

"Do you think that's all of them?" the Captain asked Hange after a moment.

"No way to tell," she answered, dusting her clothes off as she got to her feet. "Sometimes they have one pup, sometimes they have ten. Or more!"

Levi shifted on his feet. _Ten_ puppies? He could barely stand _four_.

"Are we keeping them all here? Oh, couldn't I have one, Levi?" Hange asked. "Maybe one could help me with my research..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

"_Don't_ let them near Titans," Levi said firmly, but she didn't seem to be paying any attention to him.

* * *

Hange had taken one, the Commander had taken one, Levi decided to keep one for Pega's company, and now there was only a lone puppy to find a home. They had just come of age and were weaned from their mother's milk - and Levi had plans for the little runt.

The smallest of them was also the most feisty. It seemed to have the strongest will to prove itself to its siblings - perhaps because it was born to be the weakest.

Levi had the fidgeting dog in hand as he walked the hall and opened the door at the end. Eren Yeager was peacefully in his bed, eyes closed and chest heaving softly. The Captain could tell he was asleep, but that quickly changed as he stepped closer and put the puppy on his stomach. Eren jolted up, panting - looking up at Levi for a moment before his eyes were gazing dumbfoundedly at the unfamiliar animal.

"Hey... hey, stop that!" Levi heard Eren shout as he walked out of the room. The puppy had squirmed to the foot of his bed and was quickly eating the porridge left on a tray. "Hey... I was saving that, dumb dog!"

Levi grinned ever faintly and closed the door behind him.


End file.
